Legends:Mas Amedda
Mas Amedda era um Chagriano masculino e Vice Chanceler do Senado Galáctico durante as administrações dos Chanceleres Supremos Finis Valorum e Palpatine. Amedda serviu durante as Guerras Clônicas e continuou a servir o auto-proclamado Imperador Palpatine. Biografia Nos anos antes da Invasão de Naboo, Mas Amedda serviu como um senador no Senado Galáctico, representando seu planeta natal Champala. Ele considerava-se um político honesto e preocupava-se em dar voz àqueles que precisavam e queriam. Amedda era um membro da Facção da Orla liderada por Orn Free Taa, e portanto, foi nominado por Taa para a posição de Vice Chanceler em 33 ABY. Seu principal trabalho era dar à facção de Taa meios de controlar o Chanceler Valorum, que havia sido enfraquecido depois da Cúpula de Comércio de Eriadu e do escândalo envolvendo corrupção. Palpatine, sob seu outro nome Darth Sidious, enviou uma vez Darth Maul em uma missão para eliminar Amedda por esse estar ganhando demasiado poder político e estar impedindo de certa forma os planos do Lorde Sith. A necessidade de matar Amedda, contudo, evaporou-se quando Palpatine se tornou Chanceler. No ano seguinte Mas Amedda presidiu a moção de um Voto de Desconfiança sobre a liderança de Valorum, como requisitada pela Rainha Amidala de Naboo. Mas sabia que não poderia se tornar Chanceler, mas ele esperava poder manipular o próximo Chanceler para ajudar a população de sua maneira. O até então Senador Palpatine disse à Rainha Amidala que Mas Amedda, como outros políticos, estavam na folha de pagamento da Federação de Comércio; apesar disso continuar não confirmado. Depois da eleição de Palpatine, Amedda continua com seu posto de Vice Chanceler durante todo o mandato de Palpatine. Mas trazia suas próprias idéias à Palpatine, porém era o Chanceler que o manipulava na verdade. Durante a Crise Separatista, o Ato de Criação Militar foi altamente debatido no Senado. O descobrimento de um exército de droides em Geonosis, uma ameaça real dos Separatistas, sugeriu que alguma ação deveria ser tomada rapidamente. Amedda foi o primeiro a sugerir que Palpatine tivesse poderes emergenciais; uma sugestão tomada em consideração pelo Representante Jar Jar Binks. em 32 ABY.]] Amedda continuou servir durante as Guerras Clônicas, ainda no escritório até depois da declaração do Império Galáctico, atuando como um representante de Palpatine no Senado. Ele era responsável pela segurança da coleção pessoal de Palpatine de estátuas e decorações Sith, e como também tinha interesse por antiguidades, presume-se que ganhou um cajado da coleção. Esse papel incluía viajar para Yavin 4 para procurar por relíquias Sith; ao invés disso Amedda retornou com algumas piranha beetles que encantaram o Imperador. Depois da formação do Império ele se tornou um dos primeiros membros do Conselho Imperial. Mace Windu chegou a suspeitar que Amedda fosse Darth Sidious, mas viu sua tolice quando o próprio Palpatine se revelou como o Lorde Negro dos Sith e matou o Mestre Jedi. Mas Amedda também estava presente quando o Grande Mestre Yoda invadiu o escritório de Palpatine e os dois duelaram. Ele, entretanto, não testemunhou o duelo, deixando a sala antes de qualquer ataque. Depois da luta, Amedda estava com Palpatine em um pod do Senado durante a busca dos Clone shock troopers por Yoda. Então foi mandado por Palpatine para mandar o Capitão Kagi para preparar sua nave para irem a Mustafar. Apesar da atitude preconceituosa com alienígenas, Palpatine manteu tanto Amedda quanto sua assistente Umbarana Sly Moore ao seu lado, apesar de terem posições muito menos importantes do que nos dias da República Galáctica. Nos bastidores Mas Amedda foi interpretado por Jerome Blake em A Ameaça Fantasma, David Bowers em Ataque dos Clones e por Blake e Bowers em A Vingança dos Sith. Aparições *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma (quadrinhos)'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones (romance)'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones (quadrinhos)'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones (romance júnior)'' *''"The Package"'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Obsessão'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (quadrinhos)'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (romance)'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (romance júnior)'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' Categoria:Burocratas da República Galáctica Amedda, Mas Categoria:Lacaios Sith Amedda, Mas Categoria:Membros do Círculo Interno Imperial Amedda, Mas